


The Mystery of Amy

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Plot Twist, Suicide, Violence, lying, major feels, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random bot found out in the universe happens to collide with Steam Powered Giraffe and her fate changes entirely and not so much for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of Amy

**Author's Note:**

> There is a trigger warning in here just so you know, please comment anything that needs work or doesn't make sense.
> 
>  
> 
> Any song lyrics belong to their writer not me! I believe other than SPG songs there is only one other song and that is "Arms" by Christina Perri.

She was going through the Universe Omega when the tail end of her ship was hit by a strange beam. Though it may have been the tail end of her ship, it was still forceful enough to send her flying through the glass in front. She flew through space until she hit another pane of glass on another ship. The force was so much it shut her down momentarily.

She rebooted in another part of the ship with three other automatons surrounding her.

“Are you alright?” A small automaton of bronze asks.

“Y-yes.” She's afraid of who she encountered.

“Don't be afraid.” A copper bot painted white says.

“Just hold on guys, the most important question is: Is she blue or green matter?” A tall titanium alloy asks.

They look at her expectantly.

“B-blue.” She lies.

She said blue because she was tired of being alone. She was made by Thaddeus Becile back a long time ago. She didn't want to fight, so she fled and she hasn't stopped.

“What is your name?” The tall one asks.

“Amy.”

“Welcome aboard Amy!” The painted one says.

“I'm Hatchworth, this tall one is The Spine, and this lovely lady bot is Rabbit.” The bronze one says.

“Where did you come from?” The Spine asks.

“I was on my ship _The Constellation_ when I was hit by a strange beam causing me to fly out of a window, and I hit your ship. I do apologise by the way.”

“What were you doing out there?” He asks.

“I was trying to get away.”

“Get away from what?”

“The War.”

The trio looked at Amy curiously. They stepped back and muttered something amongst themselves.

“Which war?” The Spine asks.

“Becile and Walter. I was made for war, but I couldn't bring myself to fight.”

“Where you one of Walter's?”

“Yes, English division.”

The Spine gave her a look of uncertainty. He shook his head and stuck out his hand. He has an odd feeling about her. Her touch was gentle which made The Spine shames himself for doubting.

Rabbit helped her off the slab and showed her around with Hatchworth. The Spine stayed back and thought to himself. _Did Peter have an English Division?_ He wasn't so sure, it has been so long. For now, he is going to have to keep an eye on her. About an hour later, they return with Amy.

“Come on Rabbit, Hatchworth. Let's head home.” The Spine says.

“Yay! Wait! Is Amy s-s-s-staying with us?” Rabbit asks excitedly.

“Where are you from Amy?” Hatchworth asks.

“I don't remember, I have been in Universe Omega for far too long.” She answers.

“Oh please Spine? She d-d-doesn't need to be by herself.”

“Hmm, we have to see.”

They  set the coordinates into the navigation system and are on their way home. It doesn't take long before they land  in the back of a large dark wood manor  greeted by a short man with dreadlocks and a muscle shirt and shorts.

“'Bout time you came back!” He hollers activating a switch on the wall.

He catches sight of Amy.  
“Who's that?” He asks.

“Steve, this is Amy. I guess you can say that she crash landed.” Hatchworth says.

“Welcome Amy. I'm Steve Negrete. These guys' friend and engineer.” He smiles at her.

She gives a smile back.

“You're very pretty for a bot.” Steve says.

The remark made Amy blush.

They go inside and show Amy around. The Spine once again keeps his distance. He's still not sure about her. He shakes his head and goes into the Hall of Wires. Rabbit and Hatchworth were glad to make her acquaintance. She seemed really nice. Rabbit showed her the recording room and the library, the garden and the upstairs' bedrooms.

“Is Amy short for anything?” Hatchworth asks.

“'Amalgamation'. As you can see, I'm made of different metals.” She says pointing at her arm.

She is a twist of titanium, brass, and copper. Her optics are as blue as ice, and her voice, was not robotic it seems, it was as smooth as silk. She is truly something different. Hatchworth and Rabbit found themselves entranced. Rabbit could swear she was in love.

The last place they show her is the Hall of Wires, and The Spine is still in there. He could hear them coming, so he hid himself amongst the mass of wires. Rabbit was going on about were the wires are from and what they are for. Amy was being polite and listened to what she had to say until she felt she was being watched.

She stops for a moment and looks into the mass. She spots a glint of titanium within the mass and steps toward it. She was about to uncover The Spine, but Rabbit grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The Spine lets out a sigh of relief after he hears the door shut. He couldn't ponder why he hid in the first place.

He stayed in the Hall while Rabbit was handling Amy. She was asking question after question. Amy wasn't bothered with it, in fact she found it amusing. The only thing she was bothered by was The Spine. Hatchworth rang the bell for dinner, scaring Amy out of her thoughts.

Steve and Rabbit took their spots at the table. The Spine didn't show up. Amy went to aid Hatchworth, but he shooed her away telling her that she was the guest and he'll do it. Instead, he asked her to go retrieve The Spine, he was possibly in the Hall of Wires. She nodded and left.

She opened the door the hall and tiptoed in. Hearing someone mumbling to themselves, she followed the sound of the bass voice. There he stood at the end of the hall, he turned quickly to see her standing there.

“What are you doing in here?” He asks. “It's dangerous.”

“Just retrieving you for dinner, as asked by Hatchworth.” She says.

“Ah, I will be there momentarily.” He says, turning back to what he was doing.

“As you wish.” She goes to step out but stops.

She wants to ask about earlier, but she stops herself and leaves. Hatchworth has already set out dinner, and everyone is eating. The Spine makes an appearance near the end then disappears again. The way he is acting is making Amy nervous. She might have to stay away from him.

Rabbit and Hatchworth take Amy into the main room after dinner just to relax after dinner. She smiles and thanks them. The Spine comes out of hiding and sits with them awhile. He tries to keep his gaze to himself, but fails once or twice. She does the same. Something seems not right with him either.

She excuses herself for a moment and goes out back. Rabbit turns to The Spine and sneers at him.

“W-w-w-what is your deal?” She asks.

“What do you mean?” The Spine replies.

“You are d-d-d-doing that thing again.”

“What 'thing'?”

“Whenever you have doubts about somebody, y-y-y-you keep to yourself in the Wires. What do you have against Amy?”

“Did Pappy have an English Division? I'm not so sure he did.” He whispers.

“Are you accusing Amy of l-l-l-lying?”

“I'm not accusing anyone of anything, it's just that I don't remember an English Division.”

“Maybe when they cleared most of our m-m-m-memories they got that too.”

“I just don't know about her Rabbit.”  
“Relax, S-S-S-Spine. I trust her.”

He just sighs. He doesn't want to remind her of the last person she trusted. He stands and goes back to the Hall of Wires, but on his way, he runs into Amy.

“I'm sorry.” She says.

“You're alright, it was my fault.” He bows his head.

Before he could walk away, she stops him.

“The Spine?” She says quietly.

“Yes Amy?”

“Why were you hiding earlier?”

He freezes for a minute.

“What are you talking about?” He asks feigning ignorance.

“I'm not daft, The Spine. I know you were hiding amongst the wires. The titanium of your cheeks gave it away.”

He sighs.

“To be honest, I don't even know why I hid. There is just something about you that is making my cognitive circuits spark.”  
“That can mean two things.”

“I can't even tell which one it is yet.” He says rubbing his neck.

She chuckles.

“I will leave you then, The Spine. Good night.” She smiles.

“Sweet dreams.” He smiles at her.

They part ways and quickly go around the corners. They both want to say something, but can't think of what. Despite what they think about each other, there is something calling them together. The Spine goes into the hall, and Amy goes back into the main room. Hatchworth was going on about something when she walks back in.

“H-H-H-Hatchy! I won't ask her to do that, she just got here.”

“Ask who to do what?” She says sitting down next to Rabbit.

“Nothing!” Rabbit says.

Amy turns and looks at her funny while she shoots a look to Hatchworth. Hatchworth looks down at his feet avoiding the look. Amy chuckles a bit as Rabbit changes the subject entirely.

The first night Amy stayed there was great. She gets up well rested and relaxed compared to her many years out in space. She goes downstairs and joins Steve for breakfast.

“Heya Amy! How'd you sleep?” He asks with a smile.

“Very well, thank you. What about you?”

“Very fine indeed, thank you. What are your plans for today?”

“I guess whatever the trio gives me.” She chuckles.

“Maybe if you get a chance, I can show you Beebop and GG.”

“Are they part of the Walter family?”

“Yes ma'am they are. GG takes a lot after Rabbit.” He has a nice smile.

“I can't wait.” She smiles back.

Rabbit, Hatch, and The Spine come down the stairs arguing about something causing Amy and Steve to stop eating mid bite. They float straight through the kitchen and into the the main room. Steve and Amy look at one another, and Steve shrugs.  
“Do they always do that?” Amy whispers.

“Not all of the time. Normally it's just The Spine and Rabbit, but this looked like Hatch was in on it too.”

“Makes me slightly curious.”  
“I wouldn't worry about it.” He laughs as he puts his bowl in the sink. “See me when you get that chance, I'll be in the Hall of Wires.”

“Oki doki.” She smiles.

Steve heads out of the kitchen as Rabbit comes in. Amy puts her bowl in the sink and watches Rabbit carefully.

“The Spine has f-f-f-finally lost it!” She exclaims.

Amy looks at her funny.

“Sorry just r-r-r-rambling to myself. That happens often.” She tells her.

Once everyone has eaten and gets their day started, they talk about things for a while. The trio goes into their recording room and disappears for a bit leaving Amy to herself. She walks into the Hall of Wires to find Steve. She can hear him struggling. Steve is stuck in a mess of wires.

“Steve? Are you alright?” She calls.

“I, uh, kinda need a bit of help please.” He chuckles.

She goes up to him and helps get him down. He pushes the mess to the side and laughs.

“I must have made them upset.” He says as he turns to look at them. “I'm sorry!”

The wires move slightly then retreat among the hanging wires.

“I'm sorry, they can get really sensitive sometimes. Wanna meet the rest of the gang?” He smiles.

“Sure.”

“Awesome.” He says as goes up next to the wall. “Hey Beebop!”

A screen comes down from amongst the wires with a strange blue face.

“Hello Steve.” It says in a heavy robotic tone.

“Beebop, this is our new house mate Amy. Amy this is Beebop. He is basically the manor's persona. He knows everything that is going on in the place.”

“Affirmative Steve. Welcome to Walter Manor, Amy.”

“That's all for now Beebop.”  
“Goodbye Steve and Amy.” Beebop says disappearing back into the wires.

Steve takes a look around trying to find someone. He looks all throughout the main floor of the manor. Steve then leads Amy out into the garden. They see a shiny metal giraffe head hiding behind a tree.

“GG, how did you get out here?” He asks her.

“Rabbit, how else? Who's the new bot? I heard Rabbit and them argue about her.” Her blue optics shine bright in the shade.

“This is Amy, Amy this is GG.”

“Hi GG.” Amy smiles.

“Hello, do you know why they were arguing about you?” GG asks her.

“I wasn't aware that they were.” She answers.

“Oh, okay.”

“Well, we'll see you later GG.” Steve says.

“See ya.” GG says as they walk away.

They walk back into the manor and stop in the main room.

“We have one more bot, he's name is QWERTY, but he's decommissioned for repairs for now.” Steve tells Amy.

“The Walter family seems lovely.”

“They're a great group, but sometimes they can be a bit buggy. I love being here, and I'm sure you will too.” He smiles at her.

“Thank you Steve.”

“Anything you need, just holler for me.” He winks and heads somewhere else.

Blushing, she heads into the library. She shuts the door behind her, not paying attention to anything in the room, and she turns to find The Spine.

“Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here.” She says.

“You're alright.” He says not looking up from his book.

She looks through the many books on the shelves at a slow pace. She reads each title carefully, pulling out the ones that catch her eye to read the summary on the backs of them. The Spine takes a glance up at her. He watches her every move. The way she gracefully walks around, the way she lightly touches the books, the way her brows furrow while reading, and the way she bites her lip in concentration.

He honestly tries to look away, but he can't. He can't help but notice the loose strands of her brown hair falling next to her temples, and the way she smirks at the books. He mentally admits to himself that she is beautiful, but he also can't shake the feeling that there is something else to her. He manages to pull himself back to his book and curses himself.

She finds a book and sits on the couch across from The Spine and tucks her legs under her. The Spine finishes his book, gets up, and puts it back in its place on the shelf. He then does the slow pace around to find another. She sneaks a glance up at him. He walks so sharply, his grasp on the books tight yet careful, and the way he twists his mouth slightly with concentration.

She caught herself hiding a stare, but she can't pull her eyes away. His tall, slim figure taking lengthy strides as he looks for another book. Like him, she mentally admits that he is very attractive and curses to herself while she gets back to her book. She doesn't need to do this.

Once he sits back down, they read in silence. They found comfort in each other's silence, but she wants to ask about the argument because GG said it was about her. She fights against it and just reads. Shortly after, Rabbit busts in.

“It's S-S-S-Saturday! That means we're g-g-g-going dancing!” She exclaims.

Amy just laughs as The Spine sighs.

“You sure have a way about things Rabbit.” He says into his book.

“Well, it's nearly n-n-n-nightfall. I thought I would let you know.” She says toward The Spine. “Would you like c-c-c-come with us?” She asks Amy.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” She smiles at Rabbit.

“Yay!” Rabbit squeals. “We'll be l-l-l-leaving shortly!” She says as she leaves the room.

Amy leans toward The Spine a bit.

“Is she always so excited?” She chuckles.

“About some things. Saturday nights are a big thing for us. We love going out to dance.” He smiles.

They set their books down and join Hatchworth next to the door. They wait on Rabbit before they head out. They get to where they go to dance and separate. Amy stands next to the wall as Rabbit and Hatchworth are out dancing together, and The Spine disappeared.

Amy walks along the wall watching the many people dancing around. She smiles at the festivities. She's missed the enjoyment of being in places like this. The Spine is on the opposite wall watching the festivities. He enjoys being here, but the ladies that he dances with always want more than he is willing to give.

He spots Amy on the wall, but before he could ask for a dance, another guy caught her. He watches her as she smiles and dances with the guy. He has this odd feeling in his circuits about what he was looking at. He kind of feels slightly peeved.

While Amy is dancing with the guy, he keeps trying to feel up on her. She keeps trying to get away, but he won't let her go. She sees The Spine in the distance looking her way. She mouths the words “Please Help”. He gives her a slight nod and heads toward her.

He places his hand on the guy's shoulder.

“Excuse me sir, may I take her away from you?” The Spine asks nicely.

“Get you another, she's mine.” He says.

“I don't believe you understand, that's my girlfriend.” He says more sternly.

She is surprised at the remark but plays along.

“Did you get everything situated love?” She asks.

“Yes dear.” He says taking her hand after the guy reluctantly lets go.

They quickly head off. She goes to walk away from The Spine, but he still has her hand.

“Might I offer you a less invading dance?” He chuckles.

She smiles and nods.

He takes her hand and walks out on to the dance floor with her. They dance like couples would do back in the 20th century.

“I hope what I said didn't make you uneasy.” He says during the dance.

“You mean the girlfriend thing?” She chuckles as he twirls her.

“Yes, that.”

“It caught me by surprise, but it didn't make me feel uneasy. Thank you for helping by the way.”

“Anytime.” He smiles.

He picks her up as part of the dance and sets her back down gently in front of him and bows. She smiles and curtsies in return.

“Thank you for the lovely dance.” She says as she kisses his metal cheek.

“You're welcome.” He smiles at her.

Before she could get too far, Rabbit catches her arm and pulls her to dance to an upbeat song. Hatchworth joins The Spine up against the wall.

“Rabbit really enjoys having Amy around.” Hatchworth says.

“I can see that.” The Spine chuckles.

“How can you still have a suspicion about her?”

“You know how I can get about some things. The suspicion is nearly gone any how.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

The Spine just smiles as he looks at Amy and Rabbit and walks away.

“Hey! Can I get an answer?” Hatchworth says.

The night comes to an end, and they head home. They go to their rooms and go to bed. Amy lies awake thinking. The last thing she needs is feelings for somebody after lying to them about the colour of her matter. She lays on her side for a bit wondering how long she can keep this up.

Six months fly by, and the feelings she has for The Spine have gotten worse. The same goes for him too. She takes Hatchworth's place today and has kitchen duty. She washes the dishes and sings. She thinks the trio is in the recording room and no one could hear her. The trio along with Steve stand next to the door way to the kitchen listening to her.

 

“I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

You came around and you knocked me of the ground from the start

You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home...”

 

Hatchworth's mouth is agape with awe, Rabbit is silently fangirling, and The Spine is smiling to himself. She was hiding talent from them. Hatchworth looks to Rabbit and silently gets on to her.

“I told you to ask a while ago!” He whispers.

“I'm sorry Hatchy. If I had asked w-w-w-we could have heard sooner.”

The Spine is leaning against the wall thinking with his arms crossed over his chest. He chuckles to himself.

“What an interesting choice of song.” He thinks to himself.

She finishes the kitchen and goes to walk out the door way when Rabbit jumps in front of her.

“You are a-a-a-amazing!” She says.

“I-I-I thought you three were recording.” She looks at them wide-eyed.

“We are sorry for listening secretly, but you are a great singer.” Hatchworth says.

Amy squeezes past them and goes into the main room to see The Spine along the wall. She knows he heard too. Rabbit follows right behind her.

“Amy would y-y-y-you consider joining Steam Powered Giraffe with us? We c-c-c-could use you.”

“I don't know Rabbit. That is your thing. I'm afraid I might mess it up.”  
“We work around those things. We have malfunctioned on stage before as well as sing something wrong.” Hatchworth says.

“I just don't know guys.” Amy says as she goes outside.

Rabbit and Hatchworth ask The Spine to talk to her. He tries to explain to them she can do what she wants, but they are having none of it. He sighs and goes outside after her. She's sitting next to the pond on the grass. He sits next her.

“Did they send you out?” She chuckles.

“They did, but I'm not gonna ask what they wanted me to.” He smiles.

She looks at him funny.

“So you're just gonna sit out here then?” She chuckles.

“Not just sit. I'm talking to you aren't I?” He chuckles.

“Right.”

“I have to say though, you sing really good. I thought the song choice was interesting.”

“Thank you The Spine. Why did you think it was interesting?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because 'I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.'” He says.

She looks at him confused.

“I guess what I'm trying to hint at is that I really like you.” He says looking down at the grass.

She blinks at him a couple of times.

“You do?” She asks incredulously.

“Yes I do.” He says nervously.

“While we are fessing up here, I might as well say I like you too.” She smiles.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

They smile at one another and scoot a little bit closer to each other.

“Would you like to dance with me tonight? It is Saturday after all.” He says.

“That sounds like fun.” She chuckles.

They sit outside for a while. He knew she wanted to avoid being asked about joining the band. In actuality, he wanted her to join as well, but he respects her wishes. They go back inside and wait for Rabbit to get ready to leave. Rabbit is convinced she will get Amy to join SPG.

They go to their normal place for dancing and separate like always. The Spine grabs Amy's hand and pulls her to the floor to dance. They dance most of the night. They stop for a while, and Rabbit gets a hold of her to dance with her.

“Oh p-p-p-please? We would really like you to be a part of it. E-E-E-Even Spine wants you to!” Rabbit says.

Amy sighs.

“Rabbit, that's you guys' thing! I don't want to mess it up.”

“You won't! I p-p-p-promise!”

“Fine! I'll give it a shot, but if it doesn't work out, I'm not going to continue.”

“Yay! T-T-T-Thank you!” Rabbit hugs her then runs off to dance with someone else.

The Spine walks up beside Amy.

“What was that?” He asks.

“I just agreed to join the band for Rabbit. I told her I would give it a shot.”

“We're glad to have you.” He chuckles.

She turns to face him.

“She said you wanted me to join too.” She smiles.

“I did, I won't lie.” He chuckles.

The last song of the night starts to play, and it's a slow, sweet song.

“May I have this dance?” He asks holding out his hand.

“Yes you may.” She smiles placing her hand in his.

He pulls her close and slow dance. Her cognitive thinking processors are overloading with happiness. She is really happy. She just hopes nothing goes wrong. He holds her at arms length and just smiles at her. He brings her closer slowly and smiles broadly.

“What's with the smile? It seems like you are hiding something.” She chuckles.

He doesn't say anything, but he leans down and kisses her. She is surprised, but she welcomes it. She returns the kiss, and they wrap their arms around one another. He picks her up and swings her, making her laugh.

She hugs him tightly to her. He doesn't question it and just holds her. They finish the dance and head home. He holds her hand tightly in his own as she holds on to his arm. Rabbit and Hatchworth are making them laugh.

“Are you two a thing now?” Hatchworth asks.

The Spine looks at Amy.

“I haven't asked her officially, to be honest.”

“The Spine and Amy sitting in a tree,” Rabbit starts.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Her and Hatchworth finish.

The Spine gives them a glare that makes them laugh.

“Take a joke Th' S-S-S-Spine!” Rabbit laughs.

“Oh Rabbit you know he hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time. Let's let him enjoy it in peace.” Hatchworth says.

“Oh f-f-f-fine!” She says defeated.

She wants to poke fun at them, but her brothers won't allow her.

“Oh don't be like that Rabbit.” Amy says.

“Yeah, you can find something else to poke fun about.” The Spine says.

“But as a s-s-s-sister it's my job to poke fun at my brother's relationship.”

The Spine looks at Amy. Amy is just smiling.

“Fine, just don't go too far.” The Spine says.

“She's turning you soft it s-s-s-seems.” Rabbit says.

“That's not true!” Amy laughs.

“It's not true, it's called I care for my sister.”

They all laugh and head home for the night. The Spine kisses Amy on the head and heads into his room. Amy stands on the other side of her door for a moment looking in the full length mirror. Her ice blue eyes flash green for a second causing her to spaz and spark.

“Oh no...” She whispers.

She sparks then spazzes and hits the floor. She shuts down momentarily and reboots. She looks back at her reflection, nothing. She screws her eyes shut then open them and shakes her head.

“Don't start now...” She mumbles as she lays down.

She's been having an issue with her core. She doesn't know what it is, but it seems to be glitching. She shrugs it off for the night and goes to bed.

The next morning Rabbit breaks into her room to wake her.

“Good morning!!” Rabbit yells.

“Rabbit!” Amy screams after jolting awake.

Rabbit is laughing and rolling on the floor. The Spine and Hatchworth come running.

“What happened?” Hatchworth asks.

“By the looks of it, Rabbit must have scared Amy awake.” The Spine says after assessing the scene.

Rabbit is still on the floor giggling and Hatchworth helps her up.

“I'm sorry A-A-A-Amy, I had to do it at l-l-l-least once.” She smiles sweetly.

“If I didn't have a high tolerance, that would have ended badly. Please don't do that again.” Amy says sternly yet sweetly.

“I'm sorry.” Rabbit says finally.

Amy lays back down for a moment and rubs her eyes. She stares at the ceiling as the sound of two people walk away. That means someone is still there. She turns and looks. The Spine is still leaning in the doorway looking at the floor.

“Are you okay?” Amy asks him.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking.” He says.

He looks at her lying there. Her head is resting on her arm, hair a mess, with eyes sleepy but sweet, and her voice is sleepy and dreamy. He smiles a little.

“What about?” She asks.

“Nothing special.” He chuckles.

She waves him over to lay beside her. He walks over and lays on the side she left vacant. He puts an arm behind his head and the other rests on his stomach as he crosses his ankles. She kinda cuddles into his side and wraps an arm around his torso. They are both comfortable like that. She's about to fall back asleep when her core acts up.

Surges of painful electricity flow through her causing her to sit up. She brings her knees to her chest as she fights through the pain. The Spine doesn't know what to do. He goes to place a hand on her back, but she tells him to not to. He just sits beside her and watch her flinch with pain.

He can't see what all is going on. Her eyes are changing again. Blue to green to black and back again. Her mechanics are stopping, restarting, and overheating. When she finally goes limp from lack of power, The Spine takes her immediately to Steve.

Steve takes her to the Walter lab and sees what he can do. He keeps the other automatons out while he works on her. He manages to get her chest plate open, and he finds that she lied but keeps it to himself. He makes it to where she shouldn't glitch anymore, but it still has that margin of error.

He closes the chest plate and reboots her. She starts back up no problem. Once she realises where she was at all she did was sigh.

“Why did you lie to them?” Steve whispers.

“Do you know what it's like to spend over a century alone?” She says sadly.

“They would have accepted you still.”

“I didn't know that. Becile told us that every Walter bot was going to kill us, and that we should avoid them at all costs. I knew times change, but I wasn't sure how changed.” She tells him.

“Are you ever going to tell them?”

“I don't know Steve. What if they don't like it?”

“After getting to know the real you, I'm pretty sure they don't care at this point.”

Amy sighs.

“Any way, what did you see that was wrong with me?” She asks avoiding the question obviously.

“Seeing how you haven't been around anyone for over a century, you were basically collecting dust. You really just needed a good cleaning.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please keep it between us?”

Steve sighs.

“Only for a while. You need to tell them eventually.”

“I will eventually. Thank you.”

She stands and hugs him. He hugs her back tightly. To be honest, he didn't know how the trio was going to react. They haven't encountered a Becile bot since the war. Once he lets her go, he shoos her out of the room, so she can tell the group she is okay. He loves the bot, but he can't just watch her keep that information to herself.

Amy walks out of the lab and into the main room where Hatchworth and Rabbit are at. As soon as they see her, they group hug her.

“You're ok-k-k-k!” Rabbit exclaims.

“What happened?” Hatchworth asks.

She pries them off.

“Steve said I just needed a cleaning. I was wandering around space for over a century with no one else.” She smiles at them.

They both sigh in relief. Nothing major.

“You had Th' Spine so worried he started-d-d-d to shake.” Rabbit tells her.

“Yeah, he was pacing for hours. He was really fidgety.” Hatchworth adds.

Hearing that made Amy's mechanical heart sink. She hasn't caused anyone that kind of worry since the war. She gives them a slight nod and heads into the Hall of Wires. She can hear his distinct voice on the far end talking to someone.

“I can't explain this feeling I have.”  
“What is it The Spine?” Beebop's voice is unmistakable.

“That girl Amy, one minute I have serious doubts about her, and the next I feel that I love her. It's weird.”

“Why do you have doubts?”

“I don't ever remember an English Division. I feel there is something off about her.”

“According to my records, there was an English Division. Several bots were not accounted for by the end of the War. They were all M.I.A.”

The Spine lets out a sighs as Amy quietly does.

“I should have come to you first.” The Spine chuckles. “I still feel something else is off though. I can't think of why.”

“If you still feel that way now, just keep an eye out on her. From my personal scan, nothing is sending me a red flag.”

“You sure are reassuring.”

“We all know how you are, The Spine.”

The Spine chuckles.

“Thanks Beebop.”

“Sensing presence in the Hall.” Beebop says.

The Spine turns around frantically. Finally spotting Amy, he lets out a sigh.

“I, uh, will talk to you later Beebop.”

“Yes, The Spine.” Beebop says as he retreats among the wires.

The Spine steps closer to Amy and smiles.

“Glad to see you're okay.” His voice wavers a bit.

“All I needed was a cleaning.” She smiles back at him.

Before anything else was said, she wraps her arms around him, and without any hesitation, he returns it letting out a shuddering sigh.

“I'm sorry about that.” She says.

“Don't be, things happen.” He says kissing the top of her head.

She stands back with her hands still holding onto him. His hazel optics are still filled with worry, and she doesn't blame him.

“Rabbit and Hatchworth sold you out.” She chuckles.

“Oh?”

“They told me how worried you were.”

“Oh that. Yeah, I always had that fear of losing people I care about, and the worst part is, they go into that lab and sometimes don't come out.” He says sadly.

She pulls him closer to her.

“I don't plan on losing you.” He whispers pushing the hair behind her ear.

She closes her eyes and and nuzzles into his hand. Oil puddles up in her eyes.

“The Spine,” She starts.

Before she can get out another word, Rabbit busts in the hallway.

“G-G-G-Guys!” She yells in a panic. “Supper is ready!” She smiles.

The Spine drops his hand and sighs.

“Rabbit, you almost scared me.” He says.

Amy just chuckles a bit as Rabbit sticks out her tongue and leaves the room. The Spine chuckles as he waves his arm in front of him gesturing for ladies first. She just smiles and shakes her head.

“The Spine,” She says again.

“It can wait, we don't want to let Hatchworth down.” He smiles.

She nods and they walk out together. That wasn't the only time she kept getting cut off either. For the next couple of weeks she tries to tell them, but something always happens. She contemplated just yelling it, but she didn't want a row or something to happen.

During the same couple of weeks, Rabbit had her practising singing for the upcoming show. Between helping Steve and Hatchworth and Rabbit dragging her to sing, she really hasn't a moment's peace. She wanted to try and tell them before the concert, but it doesn't seem likely.

The concert flies by. Rabbit showed her off, and the crowd liked her enough. They have another show in the next couple of weeks, and sure enough, fate won't let her tell them. When she manages a moment, she goes and finds Steve.

“Whatcha up to Amy?” He asks looking up from his sound board.

“I keep trying to tell them and something always happens. Rabbit has me basically tied.” She tells him.

He chuckles slightly.

“You have time now.” He says.

“They don't. They are all working on something right now.” She sighs.

“Sounds like fate isn't being kind to you.”

“No, it's kicking me in the arse.” She says as she sits on a stool.

Steve laughs at her words.

“They have to come up for air some time.” He reassures her.

“Being robots, they can last forever without it.”

“Maybe when it isn't concert season then.”

“We'll see.” She sighs.

She sits with Steve a while and works with him some. She waits for the trio to get a moment, but if there is one thing she has learned while being here, it's that once they get in concert mode it's hard for them to get out of it. She goes into the library and starts to read. She sits in there for hours reading and thinking. Hatchworth comes into the library and sees her.

“Whatcha up to Amy?” He smiles.

“Just reading. What are you all up to?”

“Finally done for the week, they moved the concert to this weekend, so after this, we are done for a while.”

“That's good.”

“Yeah, but Rabbit and The Spine are still working though. They are serious workaholics.” He sighs.

She gives him a light chuckle with a nod.

“You seem as though you have something on your mind love.”

“I do Hatchworth. I've been trying to tell you all something important for weeks, but with all the concerts and the practising, I can't tell you guys.”

“Well tell me and either I can relay the message or make them find time.”

She sighs.

“Just promise me you won't hate me.” She says quietly.

He just looks at her confused.

“I lied to you guys.” She says.

“About?”

“The colour of my matter...”

“What?” He asks in shock.

“The truth is that I was made by Thaddeus Becile back in 1897 for the War between he and Walter. I didn't want to fight. I hated the thought of fighting, so I ran away from the fight. I eventually ran into a rift in time and landed in Universe Omega where I spent over a century by myself.”

“Why did you lie to us?” Hatchworth's voice is soft.

“Because I was tired of being alone. You three were the first living things I have seen in a long time. You and Rabbit were so nice to me.”

He lets out a sigh.

“We would have accepted you Amy. We took a vow of peace after that war, and we give everyone a chance.”

“I didn't know that. Becile told us that every Walter bot was going to kill us. I know time changes things, but I didn't know how much things have changed.”

Hatchworth goes over and hugs her.

“Seeing how we have known you for a while now, it doesn't matter the colour of your matter. We like you for you.” He smiles at her.

His face sinks for a moment.

“The Spine still has suspicions about you you know.” He says.

“Yeah, I overheard him talking to Beebop.”

“The last thing I want to do is tell him he's right.” He chuckles lightly.

“It'll go to his head?” She smiles.

“More or less. What made you decide to tell us?”

“Steve did. Whenever he gave me that cleaning after my random malfunction, he found out.”

“So he knew before us?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. So I guess this is something you would like to tell them yourself, I will see what I can do.” He says sweetly.

“Thanks Hatchworth.” She says as she hugs him.

He hugs her back then heads out of the library. He's going to try to get the twins' attention. He feels as though that certain information is important for them to know. He walks into the study and clears his throat. They are muttering to themselves. He clears his throat a bit louder. Nothing.

“Hey, uh, guys.” He raises his voice and they finally turn around. “As much as I hate disturbing your creative flow, I really think you need to talk to Amy. I find it's important.”

They look at one another in confusion. If it was something really important, he would have come in screaming or panicking. Curiosity gets the better of them, and they head into the library. Once they walk in the library, Amy looks up in surprise. She didn't think Hatchworth would have got their attention that fast.

“What did Hatchworth find that was important?” Rabbit asks.

“Well first, I guess I can say The Spine was right about his suspicions.” Amy says.

The Spine looks at Hatchworth accusingly.

“Don't look at him like that, I already knew. Again, I'm not daft.”

“What was he right about?” Rabbit asks.

“There is something off about me. I lied to you three about the colour of my matter. I have been trying to tell you for weeks, but something always came up.”

“Wait, so you are one of Becile's?” The Spine asks quietly.

“Yes.”

“How-?” Amy cuts Rabbit off.

“When I was created for war, I didn't want anything to do with it, so I ran. Eventually I hit a time rift in the Earth and was sent out to Universe Omega where I spent over a century alone. I was never one for causing pain to somebody.”

“Why did you lie?” The Spine asks.

“I spent so much time alone, and when I met you all, you were so nice. Becile also told us that all of the Walter bots would kill us.”

Rabbit sighs and walks out of the room for a moment as The Spine walks closer to Amy.

“I'm not going to say I'm not surprised, but I am shocked. Whatever the reason you kept this from us, I don't care. You just put my mind at ease.” He says pulling her into a hug.

“You really don't?” She asks him.

“Nope, we have known you long enough to not care. Rabbit needs a bit of time, but she'll come around.”

“You guys are sweet.”

“We made a vow.”

“Hatchworth told me about that.”

He bends down and gives her a sweet kiss.

“Don't worry about it Amy.” He smiles at her.

She lets out a sigh while hugging him. She finally got to tell them and now she can relax. The Spine lets her go and goes back into the study with Rabbit and Hatchworth leaving Amy to her own devices. She sits back down and starts reading again, content.

It's the night of the concert and everyone is happy. They are all backstage laughing when Steve gives the go ahead for them to head out on stage. They start get tuned up and take their places. Amy is standing opposite of The Spine with the bass in her hands, Hatchworth is at the drum set, The Spine has his trusty mix guitar, and Rabbit is standing center stage waiting to get the show started.

They play a few old songs and a few newer ones with a brand new one. They take a break and a breath. They stand off stage and talk for a bit when Amy has random energy surges again. She screws her eyes shut and clenches her fists. Hatchworth seems to be the only one that noticed. He goes to stand next to her.

“Are you alright, love?” He whispers.

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” She says through gritted teeth.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, thank you Hatch.” She gives her best smile through the pain.

He nods his head with a concern and walks back to Steve for a moment. The Spine and Rabbit are chatting away as Amy leans against the wall hoping the concert will be over soon. She grabs onto the table for stability and accidentally dents it with the pressure of pain. The Spine walks up behind her and places his hand on her back, scaring her.

“Everything alright, sweetheart?” He asks looking at the dent.

“Yeah, just the surges are coming back.” She replies.

“Will you be alright?”

“I should be, but don't hold me to it.”

He takes her hand and they walk back to Rabbit. They chat for another minute then head back out on stage to finish the show. The next to last song the urges overcome her and make her double over in pain. She spazzes out, shuts down, and hits the floor. The Spine is quickly by her side.

“Amy are you alright?” He asks leaning her up against him.

No response, and Steve comes out to help. Her takes her backstage to work on her and finds nothing wrong. It's something he can't explain. Amy opens her eyes and the icy blue is gone, complete black has taken their place.

She grabs Steve by the neck and lifts him into the air choking him with one hand. Rabbit and Hatchworth try to bum rush her, but she deflects them with her free arm. Before Steve could pass out of lack of air, she throws him into the electronics. The Spine rushes in after he hears the crash and sees what was supposed to be Amy.

“Amy!” He yells.

She turns with a empty glare. The Spine sees Steve unconscious in a pile of broken plastic and wires, as Rabbit and Hatchworth are helping each other out of the wooden floor. This is the one thing he wasn't expecting at all from her. She's too sweet. He knows she's still in there too. He slowly makes his way toward her. Maybe she won't toss him around.

“Amy, what are you doing?” He asks softly.

She doesn't respond. The Spine knows there is something to snap her out of this. Before anything else can be said, Rabbit and Hatchworth knock her out on stage which angered her. With a flick of the wrist, green sparks come out her hands, and the crowd runs out of the arena. She sends lightning surges through Hatchworth, causing him extreme pain and power loss.

Rabbit launches herself at Amy to save her brother while The Spine attends to Hatch. Amy and Rabbit begin hitting each other with mighty force. Amy had enough and grabs Rabbit by the neck and starts to sucks the life source from her. As much as The Spine doesn't want to, he rushes Amy causing Rabbit to hit the floor, lifeless.

He sits up while Amy is pinned beneath him and it's like slow motion. His brother is in a critical state, his sister..., and his girlfriend did it. He turns in shock and with a tightening grip, he twists her arms around causing a garbled shout.

“AMY, SNAP OUT OF IT!” He yells.

All she does is let out more shouts of pain. As much as he is against it, he hopes this will help. He slaps her across the face. She shouts again, but her eyes flash blue. He is nearly in tears having to do this, but he does it again. Her eyes flash blue and stay blue as she shuts down again. He sits and starts to cry over her. He puts his head in his hands and lets out more sobs.

He feels something wriggle under him. He removes his hands and takes a look. Amy is Amy again. Her eyes are nice and icy blue, but they are full of confusion.

“The Spine?” She whispers, “What did I do?” Her voice breaks while she locks eyes with him.

His oil filled eyes tell her all she needs to know.

“The Spine, just kill me...” She says as oil streams down her face.

They hear some clatter from near Rabbit. Steve is by her working on her. He manages to get her started again but barely. The Spine stands and helps Amy up. The Spine walks toward Rabbit and Hatchworth as Amy stays back. Steve limps toward Amy when Rabbit is on her feet.

“I'm going to decommission you for a while. Is that okay?” He says hoarsely.

“Just do me a favour and kill me Steve.” She whispers.

He doesn't answer as he shuts her down. The Spine carries her and Rabbit as Hatchworth leans against Steve, and they head home. The leave Amy shut down for about a month as Steve finds time to heal and work on the other bots. Steve has found something neat he can do to help Amy.

Once Rabbit and Hatchworth have their dents buffed out and their life sources replenished, they forgive Amy for what happened. They figure it was something to do with her core. The Spine waits anxiously and with fear about Amy, though what she had done was terrible, his feelings for her never wavered.

Steve finally got around to Amy in the lab to work on her. After some testing and some fiddling, he manages something good. Pleased with himself, he goes and gets the group.

“Guys, after some testing I figured something out. You can remove your core and replace it.” He says walking around the table with Amy on it.

“You can?” Hatchworth asks.

“Yes, remember when I gave her that cleaning? I took it out to clean it. When I helped Rabbit that night, hers does the same.” Steve says.

“So?” Rabbit asks.

“So, with some blue matter and an incinerator, Amy can be of blue matter and never be like that again.”

“But her wish was to die...” The Spine says quietly.

“I know, but I don't have the heart to do that Spine. Does anyone have any objections before I reboot her?”

No one says a thing.

“Alright, let's see how this works.” Steve says as he presses the button on the inside of her chest.

Her eyes open and she looks around the room in a panic. Three automatons and a human all standing around her.

“How are you feeling Amy?” Steve asks quietly.

“I-I feel terrible...” She says as she turns her head from them.

“I think we need to give her some time.” Steve whispers.

Everyone but The Spine leaves. He was about to, but he turns around at the door and walks back over to her. He kneels beside the table and grabs her hand. She keeps his gaze away from him. She cannot forgive herself for what she had done.

“Amy?” He asks quietly.

She just shakes her head.

“Sweetheart, everybody forgives you. Steve also fixed your core.”

“How?” She whispers.

“You are now blue matter.” He gives her a small smile.

She turns her head to look at him for a moment. She's remembering the details of his face. Every line, vent, and paint stroke. She really cares about him, but she doesn't want to live with the torment of what happened that night. She nearly killed the people that helped her. She did kill one... Oil builds back up in her eyes as she turns her head again.

He runs a hand on her cheek. Caressing her gently.

“Amy, please.” His voice is soft.

“The Spine, what do you want me to do? Live with the fact that I killed your sister, harmed Steve, and nearly killed Hatchworth? I can't do that.”

“We can erase the memory. That's what we did after the War.” He says gently.

“Can you?”

“Yes, baby.” He chuckles.

She sits up and looks at him again.

“I love you.” She says.

“I love you too.” He whispers while capturing her lips in a kiss.

He sits beside her and and holds her. She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs. Flashes of the night keep her from relaxing fully. It's hard to close her eyes. They sit and hold each other in silence for a while. Steve comes back into the lab and see them together. He's happy to see them trying to relax.

“Everything good?” He asks.

“Steve, can you erase memories?” The Spine asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to erase that night.” Amy says.

“Let me get the thing started up, and we'll see what I can do.” Steve smiles.

Amy is starting to feel better after hearing that. Steve rummages around in the lab for a bit looking for the components of the machine he needs. He finds the wires and the program and sets up the terminal.

“Amy come over this way.” Steve says.

The Spine lets go of Amy, and she walks over toward Steve. He hooks her up to the computer and starts the programme. He reads out everything as he works on it.

“Erase memory log, March 16, 2016, 7:45 to 8:45 pm. Are you sure you want to erase this?”

Amy nods.

“Alright, you will feel a slight surge and will be discombobulated for a few minutes.” He says hitting the enter button.

Amy feels the slight surge. It's practically a tickle compared to the painful surge she had a while back. She feels something odd, and like Steve said, she feels very discombobulated. The process takes about ten minutes maximum, and now she has no recollection of the incident.

“Is this process irreversible?” Amy asks afterwards.

“To tell you the truth, I'm not completely sure. I didn't make the programme.”

“Can you give me a margin of error?”

“Based off these guys' reaction to it and all, I would say a margin of one to three percent error.”

“That's good right?”

“You should be fine Amy, now tell me what happened?”

Amy tried to remember, but it didn't work. She smiles.

“I don't remember.” Her smile is in full blaze.

“That's good. How do you feel?” Steve smiles.

“A thousand times better, thank you Steve.” She says as she hugs him.

“No problem baby girl. Now to be fair,” He turns and faces The Spine, “I think you should all do it.”

“That would probably be best.” The Spine says as he gets up.

He goes and gets the rest of the group and brings them to the lab. Each one of them do the process. Now the only person that can remember what happened is Steve. Sadly, no one can help him, even with the new advances in technology.

They spend the next half year working on new music and shows. Steve has told the public that the group no longer has remembrance of the incident, and it would be appreciated if it was never spoke of again. The fans understand and do as they are asked.

Rabbit does nothing but pick on The Spine and Amy during her free time which either makes them blush or secretly want to punch Rabbit. Hatchworth makes sandwiches and whimsical tunes, as Steve is either working on the sound techniques or trying to get GG to hush. The Spine makes terrible jokes for Amy's amusement. She loves bad jokes and puns. Amy helps out everyone around the manor the best she can.

After about a year with no episodes, Amy finally relaxes. They go out to eat for The Spine's and Rabbit's build day, and they are having a load of fun.

“What better-er way to spend build day than with friends and s-s-s-siblings?” Rabbit gushes.

“I couldn't say it any better myself Rabbit.” The Spine says.

The Spine kisses Amy's hand and excuses himself for a minute. While he is away, Rabbit makes remarks about how weird he's acting.

“He's been acting really nervous lately.” Amy says.

Hatchworth and Steve hide a smile behind their drinks as the girls talk about The Spine. The Spine is pacing around in the men's room anxiously. Should he? Should he not? Should he wait a little longer? He didn't know how to do this. He sighs as he leans against the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. He'll do it here and now. He takes a deep breath and walks back to the table fiddling with the object in his pocket.

“Where'd you-ou run off to?” Rabbit asks.

“Nowhere special, Rabbit.”

“Everything alright, love?” Amy asks.

Hearing her call him an endearment makes him have butterflies. He doesn't see how though.

“Everything is fine, Amy.” He says fiddling with his hands.

“Are you sure? You seem right nervous.”

“Well...” He says looking at his feet.

“Why don't you sit down The-The Spine?” Rabbit asks.

“Because of this.” He says feeling really gutsy all of a sudden and gets on one knee in front of Amy.

Rabbit sits with her mouth agape as Steve and Hatchworth smile. Amy on the other hand is speechless. He digs in his pocket for the object and holds it out in front of her. She puts her had over her mouth. She doesn't believe this.

“Amy, I know we really haven't known each other long, but I really really want to ask you something.” He chuckles anxiously. “Will you, uh, marry me?”

She couldn't say anything, so she just nods enthusiastically. With the biggest grin, he picks her up and spins her around.

“I love you The Spine.” She smiles.

“I love you too Amy.” He says as he leans down to kiss her.

Rabbit is nearly in tears as Hatchworth and Steve are toasting to The Spine. Rabbit embraces Amy and will not let go. She looks to The Spine for assistance, but he can't offer any. The Spine sits down next to Amy once Rabbit has let go, and they spend the rest of the evening in a content mood. Everyone is happy.

Later that night, once everyone is asleep, The Spine gets out of bed and heads down to the library for some light reading. Sleeping Amy is left alone. She screws her eyes shut after she feels The Spine is not there, and tosses in her sleep. In her mind, something is wrong.

All she can see is a drained and shut down Rabbit at her feet. She looks to her left and sees a limp Hatchworth. To her right, she sees The Spine in tears over a body. As she steps closer, she sees that it's hers.

She sees herself reboot and look at The Spine.

“What did I do?” She hears herself say in a wavy voice.

She watched as The Spine said nothing and shock took place.

“Just kill me...” She says.

She can't seem to wake herself up, and everywhere she runs in the dream, it just leads to more sadness and death. She went to run backstage, but she sees an unconscious Steve. Oil drips down her face as she tries to find a way out.

Steve's room is right next to The Spine and Amy's, and he hears a lot of noise coming from there. He gets up to see if anything is going on. He knocks on the door and pokes his head in to see Amy toss and turn with oil on her face. The Spine is no where to be seen.

He quickly runs to her side and flips on a light.

“Amy! Amy! Wake up!” He gently shakes her awake.

It takes a couple of tries, but he eventually gets her up. She looks dead at Steve with fear in her eyes. She has this weird sense of deja vu along with sheer agony.

“Baby girl, what happened?” Steve asks.

With oil building back up in her eyes, she tells him what she saw. Steve plasters on a poker face when, in his mind, he knows something is wrong.

The Spine comes back up and sees Steve with a crying Amy.

“What happened?” He asks.

Steve doesn't know exactly what to say. They all had that memory wiped out.

“She just had a nightmare after she realised you weren't in bed.” He replies.

“Thank you for being there Steve.” The Spine says.

Steve nods and walks out of the room. He goes back into his room and thinks for a moment. What will happen if she does remember?

The Spine promises never to leave the bed again when she's sleeping. He lays back down and wraps his arms tightly around Amy. She's still shaken by the dream. She stays awake after that and just lays there while he went to sleep. She can't shake that odd feeling of deja vu.

The next morning she is a bit touchy and keeps her distance from everyone. She went into Steve's work area to talk to him. She knows he is the one to talk to. She sits on the stool next to the lab door and waits for him. It's a while, but she waits. He sees her and smiles, but on the inside, he knows.

“Whatcha up to Amy?” He asks.

“Are you available to talk?”

“Yeah of course.”

“That nightmare is bothering me. It seemed so real.” She says.

“Well you know what they say, 'what goes up, must come down.'”

“Yeah, but-” He cuts her off.

“Amy, relax. It's just a dream, a terrible one, but it's still a dream. Don't stress over it. Think of the future.”

Amy just nods.

“Words of wisdom. Thanks Steve.” She says.

“No prob, just relax. Go cuddle with The Spine or something.” He laughs.

She shakes her head and gives Steve a hug. As she walks out of the room, Steve calls for Beebop.

“You called for me Steve?”

“Yes Beebop, I want you to do a scan of Amy. Let me know about what's going on internally.”

“Right away Steve.”

Beebop disappears and reappears almost in an instant.

“Mood: Anxious, mechanics: adequate, core: fine, cognitive circuits: regaining memory.”

“Shit... How can that be?”

“Her cognitive circuits are stronger than Walter Robotics. Her memory data is recovering information.”

“So you can't delete them?”

“Negative.”

Steve rubs his neck and sighs. When she recovers that memory, what will happen?

“Thanks Beebop.”

Beebop retreats from the computer server in the lab, as Steve sits and thinks. Now that she is blue matter, she can't physically harm anyone anymore, but the thought of having no one to prove the incident other than himself is less than unsettling. What would the group do? How will she react? He keeps it in the back of his mind for now, hoping she doesn't get more suspicious.

As the weeks go by, she keeps having the same dream. She hasn't slept in days. It disturbs The Spine that she hasn't slept. Rabbit and Hatchworth know nothing about this. She keeps a smile on her face and keeps going.

She dozes off while sitting in one space for too long. The dream comes up again, but this time a different scene. It was right before everything happened. She saw the crowd as Rabbit was singing and she was playing the bass. She remembered that. Then it went to right as she passed out, the sounds were getting to her.

After she had tossed Steve, it had left a mark on his side. A cut deep enough to leave a scar. If she finds that mark on his body, then she'll know why it feels so real. In the back of her mind she hopes and prays that it isn't true.

The following week she has been trying to get a glimpse of his side. She thinks of different ways to get him to pull up his shirt, but one day like fate, Rabbit made him upset enough to where he takes his shirt off and flex. He turns the needed side towards them and laughs showing off his muscle. Once she sees the scar, she freezes. A surge flows through her body.

“Amy, everything alright?” Hatchworth asks.

Without any words she just walks into the kitchen and leans over the sink. She keeps chanting “no” to herself over and over. Steve walks into the kitchen looking for her.

“Amy?”

“How long have you had that scar?” She doesn't waste any time.

“A little over a year, why?” He's confused.

“How did you get it?” Her voice quiet and stern.

“An accident.”

“ _How?”_ She asks again with more force.

He stills. She knows.

“You.” He says quietly.

“Then it was real. I hurt you all... Why did you let me live?” Her voice cracks.

“Because Amy, we all love you. We knew that it wasn't your fault you changed like that.”

“Do the others know?”

“No, it was wiped from their memory banks. Your memories too, but your mind is different from theirs.”

He watches her rub her face.

“Amy, it was over a year ago. You were forgiven. No one holds it against you. The only one that remembers is me.”

“Can I ever forget?”  
“No...”

“This feeling is terrible. How can face them after this?”

“Like you did from lack of sleep. Hide it and smile while I do some research.”

“How long will that take?”

“I don't know.”

She gives a light chuckle.

“You said margin of error was between one and three percent.”

“Nobody's perfect.” Steve chuckles back.

“I will try my best.”

“Please do, I will try and help the best I can.”

With that talk rattling in their heads, they go back to daily life. The only person that sees any difference between Amy and Steve is The Spine. He is having suspicions again and not real friendly ones. He notices the slight change in Amy and has become paranoid.

Over the course of a month, Amy spends more time with Steve as he tries different ideas of helping her. They are mainly in the lab away from the others, and they always leave the lab together. The Spine has an unsettling thought. Was Amy cheating on him with Steve? He becomes more vigilant of the two.

During the same month, all the feelings of dread, self-hatred, pain, and suffering come back and haunt Amy. It's becoming unbearable. With all of these feelings, lack of sleep, the scary idea of having to live with that, and The Spine becoming a piss ant, it's making her on edge.

One night when everyone was in bed, Amy gets up and goes downstairs to the library. She didn't know The Spine was still awake. Wanting to see if she was going to see Steve, he follows her quietly. To his surprise, Steve was still in bed. He stands at the door contemplating about confronting her. He starts to hear to her cry then goes into the library to console her.

“What are you doing up?” She asks after he wraps his arms around her.

“I wanted to talk to you about something then I heard you crying.”

“Talk about what?”

“Nothing important at the moment. I'll just say I got jealous.”

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Of Steve?” She slightly chuckles.

“Yes.” He sighs.

“I love you too much to do that to you.”

“Then why are you with him so much?”

“He was trying to help me with something.”

“I feel bad for thinking...”

“Don't be love.” She weakly smiles.

“Why are you crying?”

“Just held in emotions.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No baby.”

“Alright...”

She turns to face him and studies his face. Every detail, each line, and smudge.

“I love you The Spine.” She says.

“I love you too Amy.”

She goes in for a kiss and is welcomed by his lips. She felt the love from him. While he deepens the kiss, she shifts her body. During the kiss, she violently rips something. He opens his eyes to meet hers. He pulls back to see she was holding her own mechanical heart. She started to spark as he just stares at her in disbelief.

“Amy what did you do?” He asks, voice cracking.

She gives him a weak smile as she collapses in his arms.

“Amy!” He cries.

“I..... love..... you.” She says as she runs out of power.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more writings @theverticallychallengedwriter


End file.
